(1) Field of the Art
This invention relates to a manually operated mode-selecting valve device which simultaneously activates desired numbers of working agents with movement of valve medium upon operating a single actuator means selected from a plurality of ones.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In an air-conditioner for motor vehicle, for example, a manually operated mode-selecting valve is equipped within the interior of the compartment as an air-flow changer system so as to selectively open upper, lower and defrost air-vents at a suitable degree of combination.
The mode-selecting valve thus introduced comprises valve media, a plurality of actuator rods corresponding to the valve media, and damper-plates for opening the preceding air-vents, so that it is possible to open desired air-vent or vents simultaneously by moving corresponding valve medium or media with operation of a single actuator rod.
Thus allowing for a suitable mode-selection, however, some mode-selection occasions to move more than a single number of valve medium at once, and thus requires larger quantity of operational force upon actuation.